Important
by ThroughTheAshes
Summary: "Jughead didn't know when it happened. He just knew that Betty was important."


Unbeta'd

* * *

Its the little things that he notices. The way that she bites her lip self consiously when she's uncertain about something. The way she brushes her hair behind her ear- even the little wisps that escape her signature pony tail.

Jughead doesn't know when Betty became such an important person in his life he's just thankful that she's still around. That she didn't leave like his mom did with Jellybean. She's become an important in his life. Just as he has in hers.

They hang out after school, whether it be when they're working on the Blue and Gold or just sitting at Pop's- Betty with her vanilla milkshake and and Jughead with his cheeseburger and fries. She reaches over and steals a few of his fries- dipping them into her milkshake before eating. If anyone else was to take some of his food Jug would level them with his steely gaze but Betty's different. He's just happy that they're here, comfortable with each other.

They joke around and talk quietly between themselves. Talking about anything and everything. She tells him about her mom wanting her to drop cheerleading. He talks about how he's halfway through his novel. She smiles and asks if she can read it. He rolls his eyes and nods.

It's when he's walking Betty back home that he feels it. Her hand is dangerously close to his. Her pinky finger grazes over his and before he can blink she slips her hand into his.

Jughead has thought about this. Well not quite this but yeah.

He casts a look out of the corner or his eye and sees that shes bitting her lip. He smirks to himself. She's uncertain about him- about how he'll react. He pulls her to a stop on the corner of her street.

"Jug, what?" She whispers. Her eyes are darting all around his face, trying to see anything.

He smiles and nods down to their joined hands.

"Oh, I erm." She moves to pull her hand out of his but he clasps it firmly. "Jug?"

It's there, under the street light that Jughead notices her lip dart out to wet her lips. Her lip gets pulled into her mouth and before he says anything he takes a step closer. He hears Betty breathe in. Inaudible to anyone if they were to walk past but Jughead hears it. His hand comes up and tugs her lip out from her teeth and runs his thumb across her bottom lip, all the while looking Betty in the eye.

She smiles. It's a smile that's only for him. It all falls into place then. He realises that if he doesn't do anything now then he never will. He moves closer to her until there shoes are touching. His thumb moves from her lip and brushes under her chin before his hand splays out at the side of her neck and pulls her in closer.

His head moves to the right slightly just as his lips capture hers. He goes to pull back when nothing happens. Worring that he's just screwed everything up. It's as he starts to move away that Betty reacts. Her hands come up and clasp together, resting just under his beanie.

She pulls him back down to her and their lips join again. She smiles into the kiss this time before sighing as she feels his tongue at her lips, asking for entrance. Her walls crumble and for those next few moments they're just Betty and Jughead. They're two teenagers who have managed to make eachother feel like more.

Betty is the first to pull away. She places a quick kiss on Jugheads lips before smiling at him when he smirks. He huffs a laugh then takes Betty's hand. Brushing his thumb over her nuckles they start walking down towards her house.

It's a short walk Betty notices when they both stop outside of her house. She can see the light from the sitting room peeking through the blinds. Her dad must still be up.

"So then." She says rocking back on her heels, "That was interesting."

"Interesting?" Jughead raises an eyebrow "Really Betty?" He huffs another laugh "Yeah, yeah it was."

"A good interesting though?" She asks as her teeth pull her lip in again.

"A very good intersting." Jughead says as he reaches up and tugs her lip out from her teeth "You need to stop doing that."

"Why?" Betty asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Because it makes me want to do this." Jughead leans in and captures her lips. It's a quick kiss but it makes Betty smile. He pulls back and looks at her.

She breathes in, smiling at Jughead. "I guess this means we need to talk then."

"Yeah. I guess it does." He smiles at her.

"Tomorrow then. We'll talk tomorrow." She's nodding as she says this. Nodding and smiling at Jughead.

"Tomorrow." He agrees before adding, "You'd better get inside."

"Yeah." She sighs before stepping up on her toes and giving Jughead a quick kiss, "Tomorrow. Night Jug."

"Night Juliet." He smiles as she turns and walks up to her house.

He waits until she's inside before turning on his heel and walking up the street.

Jughead didn't know when it happened. He just knew that Betty was important.

 **A/N**

 **So this is m first fic in a while. I wanted to get back into writing but lose my muse a while back.**


End file.
